


Mischief in the Gym

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: The Midnight Ramblings [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kickboxer Benny, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was pretty skeptical when his bestfriend Castiel somehow managed to talk him into joining his kick boxing class.  Not really believing how "amazing" the teacher was.  That was until he actually saw the man, Benny.  He was gorgeous, smart and got Dean to actually start caring about his health.  One night Dean stops by for some private lessons and things get extremely heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief in the Gym

“Dean would you please stop complaining so much?  You were just bitching about the pie stomach you have, so you’re coming with us.  And besides, you’ll like the instructor,” Castiel grinned wiggling his eyes as he, Dean and their other friend Samandriel crossed the parking lot.  Castiel had stumbled upon this little dojo about month ago and fell in love with the place.  He dragged Samandriel along with and now he was going to get Dean to sign up if it was the last thing he did.  It totally helped that the instructor, Benny, was a complete handsome southern gentlemen that could make a man weak in the knees with his voice alone.

 

“What, I’m just saying that the guy can’t be all that great. You two act like he’s some sort of kickboxing God or something.” Dean huffed, pulling his bag up a little on his shoulder. Okay, so maybe he was a little anxious. He didn’t like the idea of some stranger putting his dirty, sweaty hands all over him, or Cas for that matter. The guy was far too trusting. He glanced over to catch a flicker of disappointment on his friend’s face and before he knew what was happening he found himself apologizing. Damn those blue eyes, “Sorry, I’m sure he’s just as awesome as you said he’d be.”

 

“Seriously, please stop pouting.  If you don’t like it I promise I won’t bug you about this again okay?” Castiel said with a little smile.  “You never know, you miiiiight just fall in love with the guy as well,” he smirked as Samandriel opened the door to the dojo.  Almost instantly Castiel felt his body relax.  The building looked almost ordinary on the outside but once inside, it was completely different.  The walls had dark paneling with huge paned windows to see the beautiful garden outside in the back.  The mats were already spread along the floor, they were nicely padded and softened the falls.  There were two doors to the left and Castiel knew that one was Benny’s office and the other was his tea room.  He’d only been in the tea one only once.  

 

The garden outside though...that’s what Castiel loved the most about this place.  It was like stepping into a whole other world.  Huge trees blanketed around the walls, keeping the noise from the traffic almost a dull buzz.  Flowers sprouted everywhere and there was even a little Koi pond as well.  After their lessons, Castiel spent almost an hour each time out there for his down time.

 

He took in a deep breath of the earthy scent Benny was always capable of filling the room with and smirked over at Dean who’s eyes had gone comically wide.  

 

“Told you it wasn’t like your typical ‘karate’ class,” he teased taking his back over to the little wooden shelves where they put up their stuff.

 

Dean barely registered the sound of Castiel’s voice against his ear when he saw the hulking man move toward the center of the room. Every inch of him looked to be solid muscle and Dean briefly wondered if he was as hard as he looked, and then blushed at the thought.

 

Dean Winchester doesn’t blush. Usually.

 

“Holy fuck,” The man was gorgeous though, his light blue eyes were mesmerizing. The fact that he had only on a hint of a shirt and some sweats rolled up to his knees, was just the ice cream on the already warm pie. Dean watched as the plump lips moved and he listened to the general tone of the sticky sweet, southern accent, but he honestly had no idea what the guy was saying. He was far too busy ogling him like some sort of preteen peeping-tom. “I’m sorry, what?”

 

Castiel laughed next to him, “He said to hurry and put your things up so we can get started.  It’s okay, you’re not the first to just stand there and stare,” he said pointing to a few others doing the exact same thing.

 

Benny chuckled when he not only heard Castiel but saw the proof right before him.  The tall green eyed man that had come in with Cas along with two others blushed furiously and quickly scrambled to get their bags up.

 

“Welcome back to my regulars and and even warmer welcome to my new students.  I am Benny Lafitte and this, is my Dojo.  Since there are several new people I will quickly explain how we do things.  We will warm up, take a quick 2 minute water break, then will start off with a quick run down of basics.  Those of you who still need more time will break off from the group and whoever volunteers will lead that group.  The rest of us will continue with last week's lesson, then move onto some new things.  I will work you hard and some of you may pass out or become sick...the bathrooms are in the back over there.  I have one big rule...do NOT throw up on my mats,” Benny scowled eyeing each and everyone of them.  Someone actually called out why and Benny smirked.

 

“Well for starters, you’ll be staying after class to scrub them clean.  Anyway...everyone choose your mat and let's begin,” he said and moved towards the large stereo along the front wall.  He hit play of his softer music and turned back around to face the others, leading them into their warm up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once Benny offered them a real break, Dean wasn’t sure he’d be able to get back up again. Granted, he wasn’t in his peak condition, but still. The first thirty minutes had him sore in more places than if he’d worked two consecutive shifts down at the garage, and that wasn’t exactly easy work. “Uhhhhhgggh.” he said, trying to muffle the outcry by folding his arm over his mouth.

 

Dean could feel the sweat pouring down his back, but refused to take his shirt off even though Castiel had already practically stripped. That was just one more reason he should be piling layers on, the more fabric between his dick and the public eye, the better.

 

Benny stretched his arms above his head and started walking around, checking on the others when he noticed a star fished body on the floor.  It took him a moment to realize it was Castiel’s friend.  He barked out a laugh when Cas actually nudged the poor guy with his toe and only got a grunt for his efforts.

 

“Hey...he doin alright?” Benny snickered.

 

“I think you broke him Benny,” Castiel smirked before walking away.  Benny rolled his eyes and knelt down next to the heavily breathing body.  At least he was still alive right?  He gently placed his hand on the guys stomach and helped him calm his breathing a bit.

 

“Just relax brother...there you go.  You doin okay?” he asked.

 

Dean swallowed hard, he’d not paid much attention when he felt the warm hand on his shirt. He hadn’t noticed the shape of the thick fingers or wide palm. He’d just assumed it was Cas, but when the smooth accent floated into his ears, his pulse spiked immediately. Sure, Castiel was more than enough to take his breath away on any given day, but having had years of dealing with his stupid crush on his best friend, Dean had kind of gotten used to the small touches or flirtations that seemed commonplace between them.

 

“Uh, yeah. Just gonna need a minute.” he paused, dropping his arm off to the side to glance up at the ruggedly handsome instructor. “Might be just a tad out of shape.”

 

“It happens but I can’t let you just sit here...you’ll cramp up.  C’mon sit up for me,” Benny helped the other man sit and lead him through some easy stretches to release some of the pain in his muscles.  “What’s your name by the way?” he asked.

 

Despite his previous notion, it turned out that when Benny’s hand glided out to meet him, Dean found himself standing up quite easily. He winced at the painful twitch of his muscles but was soon relaxed even more than he’d been before he stepped inside the place.

 

“I’m Dean,” he paused stretching his arms up over his head as far as they would go. It felt good in a way he wouldn’t have thought possible just a minute sooner. “Thanks, that’s uh.. that’s a lot better.”

 

“Good.  So how you likin the class so far Dean?” he asked leading the way over to one of the water stations he had set up.  He filled up two cups and handed one to Dean.

 

Dean took the cup, gratefully and chugged a large drink. He took another deep breath before responding, giving himself a second to cool down. “Man, I’m not gonna lie. I have no idea if I’ll survive the end of this thing.” he teased, almost not even realizing he was doing it. With a wide grin he continued on, “But I guess that’s the point right? I mean...if it takes this much out of me, I probably need to work out more often, huh?”

 

“Nah...I’ve been told I’m an evil bastard and like to see people suffer,” Benny grinned taking a few gulps of water before dropping the empty cup in the trash.  “It gets easier, Castiel couldn’t even walk out of here his first day.  Had to carry him out to the garden so he could relax,” Benny laughed fondly.  

 

“Now he comes here almost three times a week.  He’s gotten so much better about it all...sometimes I even let him tend to the garden if he asks sweetly,” Benny grinned.  “It’s all about whether you want this for yourself or not Dean.  You really don’t need to lose weight, trust me but a lot of these people come here for the centering these lessons can do.  So by the end, let me know if this is something you’d like to do regularly.”

 

Dean couldn’t stop the fond chuckle after hearing how Castiel had struggled, but he was pretty sure even the most fit people who’d never done it before would have some obstacles. He had to bite his tongue to keep the far too sinful comment from escaping his lips. It was a blessing that right words came out of his mouth when he spoke, “Will do.”

 

Benny gave him a warm smile and squeezed Dean’s shoulder before going back to the front of the room, “Alright breaks over.  For those who are new...that was only the beginning,” Benny chuckled, loving how his regulars snickered along with him.  He caught Dean’s terrified look and Benny winked at him before turning to the stereo to put on the cd that had a bit more of an intense feel to it.  He yanked off his shirt and let it drop to the floor before taking position.

 

Dean groaned, the man really was trying to kill him. He downed the rest of his cup and headed back over toward his empty mat. “Let’s do this Winchester,” he muttered to himself as he crouched down into a position that somewhat resembled Benny’s example. He turned his eyes to his instructor and stared as the muscles began to move beneath his skin.

 

Well, at least the view was pretty damn sweet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Benny congratulated everyone with a bright smile, “You all did so well!  Our end stretching isn’t the complete cool down, you are all welcome to wander out in the garden or you can join me in the tea room.  Any new students who are wanting to join regularly, you can meet in me in the office in about 15 minutes.  Well done again!” Benny called out, bowing a little as everyone let out tired cheers.  He watched as the group started to split up and wasn’t at all surprised that Castiel bee lined it for the garden.  He caught Dean’s very tired smile and grinned as he walked over.

 

“You’re not on the ground this time!” he laughed.

 

“Oh trust me, if I got down there not sure even you could get me back up again.” He answered, the words slipping off of his tongue before any thought went into it. Once he’d realized what he said Dean could feel the heat at the back of his neck intensify and knew that the blush was probably evident on his cheeks as well. Instead of backtracking and drawing even more attention to it, Dean just followed Benny into the smaller room off to the side. He’d catch up with Cas eventually.

 

Benny couldn’t help chuckling at Dean’s awful pun and shook his head, “Welcome to the tea room,” he said.  He had hundreds of teas from all over the world in a shelf that resembled a wine rack.  To the left of the shelf sat porcelain tea mugs, little plates and spoons.  On the right side of the wall of teas were a row of hot water kettles that his assistant Lizzy had prepared.  All the teas were categorized by what they could help with the body and Benny stood close by to explain anything that someone might have trouble with.  

 

“So Dean...what kind of tea would you like?”

 

If he were being honest with himself, which Dean rarely ever was, he’d admit that the place was much nicer than he’d expected. Not to mention the praise that Cas and Samandriel had doted on Benny was more accurate examples than just flattery. “I’ve uh, never been much of a tea drinker. I’m more of a coffee kinda guy, but if you got something to give me enough energy to get home, it would be appreciated.” He smiled, exaggerating his worn out muscles for show.

 

“Ahhh...well...I would definitely recommend the Matcha tea then...is insanely good for your body and will give you an energy buzz just like coffee would...but better,” Benny grinned reaching up to grab the canister.  He took out a bag and placed it in a cup for Dean before gently pushing him towards the kettles.  “I’ll meet you on one of the couches,” he said with a wink.

 

Dean tried not to groan at the invitation, but he couldn’t help it. The last thing he needed was to have to talk his dick out of being interested once again in just barely over an hour. He tipped the kettle over until his mug was barely over half full. The smell of earthy vegetation wafted from the cup and Dean raised his brows in disbelief.

 

How had he gotten himself into this again? … oh that’s right. Cas, and then Benny.

 

Dean really needed to start making decisions with upstairs brain. Glancing down a little dejectedly toward his mug, he shook his head and made his way over to the plush sofa in the corner of the room where Benny was sitting.

 

Benny sipped from his cup and moaned softly, the peppermint soothing the slight pounding in the back of his head.  He pulled his legs up into an Indian style and relaxed back into the couch.  He’d finally upgraded them in the past month and he so did not regret that hefty bill.  They practically hugged the body and made you feel weightless.  Benny sighed again, his eyes blinking a bit as Dean walked over.  He gave him a nod and smiled when Dean sat a bit closer than he needed to.  It was the first time he was really able to check the other guy out and very very much approved.

 

“You like it?” he asked eyeing the steaming cup in Dean’s hands.

 

“I uh.. haven’t tried it,” he answered, holding the mug firmly in his grip. “The fact that it smells like a salad is kind of putting me off,” he teased, chuckling at his own joke, trying to not think about just how funny his brother would find his current predicament.

 

Dean Winchester wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, even if he’d issued it onto himself. It was crazy, but he just really didn’t want to disappoint Benny. Sucking up his ego, he pushed the mug to his lips and sipped the warm liquid. His mouth drew up in a tight grimace as he tried to swallow down the taste. “Honestly, wasn’t as bad as I expected...but I don’t think I’m gonna be a tea guy anytime soon.”

 

“Alright, alright...maybe the garden will suit you better,” Benny chuckled.  He sipped at his own again before putting the cup down on the table.  “So Dean….tell me a bit about yourself?  I think I remember Cas telling me a bit but he never said your name.”

 

“Oh, there’s not much to tell really. I mean, uh, I just passed thirty and I’m lead mechanic up at Singer’s.” Dean rubbed at the back of his neck. He knew Castiel well enough to know the guy hadn’t said anything bad. Cas didn’t have the capacity to be self-serving or derogatory. But that left to question, what had the guy said about him then? “What about you, I mean when you’re not working here?”  

 

“Oooh a mechanic huh?  Maybe you can help me out with my beast of a car?” Benny grinned pulling out his phone to show off his beautiful ‘67 Mustang.  The dark navy blue was the original paint along with the white pin stripes.  He’d won the damn thing when he was a kid playing pool and it had been a complete junker.  “And while I’m not here I’m running my diner that’s down the street, my ex wife Andrea still helps me out over there.  I’m damn glad that her and I can still be good friends after everything,” he smile softly.

 

“So let me get this straight, you have a classic car, you own a diner, and your uh, well you,” Dean gestured wildly as to emphasize Benny’s clear attractiveness. “Well, if I know my luck, I’m guessin’ you’re straight as an arrow, huh?”

 

Dean smiled brightly when he heard the roar of laughter.

 

Not even giving Benny a chance to respond, Dean kept talking. “Nah, but seriously, dude. You can bring that Mustang over any time. I love workin’ on the classics, my baby is always in top condition. Hell, after all the blood, sweat, and tears I’ve put into that car it’s family. Heh,” Dean chuckled, a fond smile played on his lips as he thought about the gorgeous black Impala.

 

Benny watched Dean go off on his ramblings and smiled, reaching out to grip onto the other man’s wrist to still him a bit.  “That’s why we got a divorce.  Couldn’t pretend anymore and she’d always known...now I just don’t care who knows,” Benny shrugged.  “And yes, we should definitely do that, our cars can have a play date,” he laughed.

 

Dean’s eyes went wide at the confession. He’d thought for sure that Benny was straight when he mentioned the ex-wife. It wasn’t like he didn’t realize bisexuals existed, hell he was one, but the assumption had more to do with his piss-poor luck than anything else. All the sudden his limbs felt a little limp and heat curled up the back of his neck. Fuck, Benny was actually interested.

 

“Uh, yeah, yup, sure. That uh… that sounds nice.”

 

Dean groaned internally, he was so much better with women.

 

“Awesome...well Dean, I have to go check on the others in the garden...hope to see you around here more often,” he said with a charming smile and none too subtle wink.  He patted Dean’s knee and hauled himself out of the couch.

 

“Yeah, see ya around,” he muttered, mostly to himself. Benny was already out of the room by the time he’d caught his breath. Just the small contact of a hand to his knee made him warm all over. Just as he was about to go for his bag he realized something. Cas was going to give him hell.

 

“Eh, it’s worth it,” he told himself as he strolled back toward the studio.

* * *

 

 

Dean had learned early on that shirts were optional, but this was the first time he’d taken advantage of it. The truth was, he’d basically sweated through and the fabric had started to chafe. He didn’t really have an option this time. The workouts were amazing though. He’d already noticed a slight change in the definition of his abs, meaning there was one again.

 

Thankfully, with each lesson he became less and less exhausted at the end of the day. He’d been thinking about asking for private lessons since he’d laid eyes on Benny, but that was when he envisioned  the more erotic version of what would actually happen. Now, he was genuinely curious as to how they could help him.

 

They’d shared a couple flirtatious talks, but for the most part it had been strictly professional much to Dean’s chagrin. If Benny was a chick he’d have already had him in bed and probably pissed off because he didn’t call the next day, but Benny was certainly not a chick. He hung around in the garden with Cas and Alfie for a few minutes before tracking the instructor down to his office.

 

“Yo, you got a sec?” Dean asked, pulling his bag tightly over his shoulder.

 

Benny looked up from his schedule that Lizzy had plopped down on his desk and smiled up at Dean, extremely grateful for the interruption, “Of course.  But for you Dean I’ve got...oh...a few minutes,” he groaned showing Dean the calendar that had almost every single day with something in it.  “You looked good out there by the way, you starting to feel better?”

 

“Yeah, man. I’m feeling much better. It uh, looks like you’re booked solid there. I was hopin’ to maybe book a private class, but it’s okay if you don’t have time. I don’t wanna make you work even more than you already are,” he said, an understanding smile on his lips. Dean knew the importance of free time, and it seemed Benny didn’t have much of it. Thankfully, he’d gotten to a place where he was comfortable leaving the garage after eight or ten hours and treating it like an actual job.

 

“You’d actually be interested in going solo with me?  You do know I go even harder during private lessons right?” He said with a lewd smile.  Oh what he would give to get Dean alone in that dojo.  It’d been a very...hot, fantasy of his since the first time Dean sauntered into the room.  He made a show of dragging his eyes up and down Dean’s body with a smirk.

 

Dean did not miss the way that Benny’s eyes drifted over him, he’d have had to be an idiot not to see it. Still, the man had been a constant professional… maybe it was just an innocent flirtation, only one way to find out he guessed. “Yeah, man. I know. I’m probably gonna hate it for a little while but, if it’s anything like the rest of this has been, I think it could be pretty awesome.”

 

Benny nodded and stood up, closing the distance between them a bit, “I’m free tonight if you want to get started right away?”

 

Dean licked his lips hesitantly, now that they were so close he just wanted. He was also pretty damn terrified that he wouldn’t be able keep his dick under control. It was a pretty big fan of Benny’s closeness. “Yeah, uh.. good, that sounds good.” he said, pulling away just a little. He walked backward knocking into the door frame causing a small jolt of pain to rush through his arm. “I’m good, It’s fine. I’ll see ya tonight then.” he finished before completely fleeing dojo.

 

Benny chuckled going back to sitting down in his chair.  Oh, he was going to have fun with Dean.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Benny changed into some comfortable gym pants but left off his shirt as he walked back into the dojo to wait for Dean.  The sun was setting outside and Benny felt calm as he started to stretch his limbs.  Music flowed almost quietly from the stereo, just loud enough for it to cover the constant hum of traffic noises.

 

Dean nervously rubbed his hands against his the jersey fabric covering his thighs. He’d chosen baggy basketball shorts and tight fitting boxer briefs, hoping it would help conceal things if he needed to. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open, stepping inside the cool building. Dean slipped his shoes off and tucked them away in his bag.

 

This is not a porn, not porn, not a porn. He reminded himself as he slipped the strap of his bag over the peg. When he moved further into the room he saw Benny stretching out, it was sinful to watch but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. The fluid movements of his thick, muscular body made Dean tongue tied. Trying to get a grip on himself, Dean cleared his throat. “Hey, teach.”

 

Benny jumped a little but gave Dean a warm smile, “Hey Dean-o...you ready to start?” he asked straightening up.  Dean looked so nervous it was damn adorable and made Benny’s mind race to all sorts of things.  With a slight nod from Dean, Benny took the remote out of his pocket to turn the music up and to something a little more faster paced.  “Well then, take your damn shirt off then.  Or you still shy about that?” he grinned.

 

Okay, this is sounding a little like porn, Dean conceded. He turned, letting a small wry smile tug at his lips as he chuckled at himself. He pulled at the hem of his tee shirt, lifting it over his head in one swift motion. “Dude, it is not my fault you and your perfect fuckin’ body are so damn intimidating.”

 

“What in the hell you talking about?  Have you seen yourself?” Benny laughed eyeing the new muscles in Dean’s chest and arms with a deep appreciation.  He had helped put them there and if things went the way Benny was hoping...he’d get to worship them later with his fingers and mouth.  His eyes trailed down to Dean’s stomach and knew he was getting hard in his pants.  Dean was gorgeous when he stepped into his dojo the first time...and even more so now.

 

“Do you want to stretch first?” he asked swallowing down the sudden spike in his pulse.

 

“I...Uh, yeah. I mean, wouldn’t wanna pull a muscle or anything,” he said, dropping down to his mat. Dean put himself in the first stretching position and found a warm hand on his back as he leaned forward to touch his toes. An elastic tightness pulled at his muscles but for the most part they bowed to his will. Dean rolled his neck around in a full circle feeling just a small amount of tension there.

 

Benny kept himself in check as he helped Dean stretch, walking him through their regular routine that they did in class and then some extra deeper ones.  At any sign of stress or bunching of muscles Benny would pull him back out and make him ease back into it.  Once Dean’s body was warmed up Benny yanked him to his feet and grinned.  “I ain’t gonna be easy on you just cause you’re pretty to look at Dean,” Benny said playfully slowly starting to circle around him.

 

Dean tried not to let his mind take its normal path, straight into the gutter but he wasn’t able to stop it. The fact that Benny called him pretty only made things even more intense and exciting. Dean put his hands up to protect his face, just like the instructor had taught him, moving slowly back and forth inside the circular path Benny was orbiting as well.

 

“Wouldn’t expect anythin’ less,” he added with a cocky grin as he dove forward.

 

Benny allowed the first tackle but managed to get the upper hand a few times.  Dean was good and with more time, would probably even out beat himself.  Both of them were sweating, making it a bit harder to keep a grip on the other but Benny finally pinned Dean chest down onto the mat.  He barked out a laugh when his hands trapped Dean’s wrists while he blocked his legs with his knees.  He didn’t even realize how suggestive the position would look to anyone else until Dean wriggled under him, his ass pressing right up against his cock.  “Gotcha Dean,” he growled out.

 

Dean bit back back a moan as he felt the strong thighs draped across him, and the unmistakeable feel of a long thick line pushing tight against his ass. He couldn’t blame Benny, hell his own dick was practically leaking into his boxers. However, when he heard the rough voice bark out his name there was no more holding it back. “Fuck,” he moaned, instinctively throwing his hips backward.

 

Benny felt his restraint crash and he chased after Dean’s hips with his own, dragging the long line of his cock against Dean.  “Been wanting this ass ever since you walked into my damn dojo,” Benny growled out nipping at Dean’s shoulder and neck.  He grinned, chuckling when Dean out right whined.

 

“Dude, you coulda had it fucking ages ago. What took you so long?” Dean teased, circling his hips as much as he could while still pinned to the mat. Everything was already so overcharged that even the slightest touch had him begging for release. Dean bit his lip as Benny pushed harder between his cheeks, only to have it slip between his teeth and let out a whimper.

 

“Why are we still wearing clothes?” he asked, wanting nothing more than to feel the warm flesh of Benny’s cock instead of the bunched up material between them.

 

“Because this feels good and I’m not done playing with you yet,” Benny laughed, releasing only one of Dean’s hands to yank down the other man’s shorts and briefs just enough to rest under his ass cheeks.  “God Damn...gonna eat you for dessert,” he moaned dragging his dry finger between Dean’s cheeks and over his hole.

 

“You are one sadistic bastard, you know that Benny?” Dean groaned, pivoting his hips toward the man as best he could. Heat thrumming through his veins and pumping loudly against his ears. The idea of Benny’s thick tongue in his ass was certainly appealing, but Dean wanted friction, wanted to get off. The thick digit circling his rim was nice, but he couldn’t move enough to make it slip inside.

 

“And you are one needy thing,” Benny shot back biting at Dean’s neck as his free hand pushed down his own pants, letting his very hard and hot erection press against the cleft of Dean’s ass.  “You want this Dean?” he moaned into his ear.  Benny spread Dean’s cheeks apart to drag his pulsing cock right along Dean’s hole, letting it rest there so Dean could feel the heat of it.  “Tell me how much you want it…”

 

“Godfuckingdammit,” Dean spat when he felt the full length of Benny’s admittedly massive cock. He couldn’t see it but it had to be as big as his own if not bigger and nearly twice as thick. “Just fuck me already,” he ground out, he wasn’t used to begging for what he wanted but the power play had him more turned on than he ever remembered being.

 

“Oh we’ll get there sweetheart, no doubts there,” he groaned pulling away to rip their clothes off entirely.  Before Dean could even protest or say anything for that matter, Benny spun him around onto his back.  “Damn you are fucking beautiful Dean,” he said before crashing their lips together, a loud moan feeding into Dean’s mouth when their cocks dragged alongside one another.

 

The kiss had kind of caught Dean off guard but when he felt the velvety softness of Benny’s tongue his mind kind of fizzled out. Everything faded into the background as he licked and sucked at the taste of mint until it too disappeared. Dean nipped and sucked at Benny’s full lips, feeling the soft hairs brush against his mouth and chin. “Mmm,” he moaned, almost not realizing he’d done it.

 

Benny grinned down at him and started kissing at his chin, moving lower to his neck then nipping at Dean’s hardened nipples.  He flicked his tongue at the nub, loving how Dean’s body would jerk at the sensation.  He continued his path until he was nipping at the base of Dean’s cock.  “Tonight I’m gonna fuck you Dean...but at some point I wanna feel you inside me as well,” he groaned as he licked up the full length of Dean’s pulsing shaft, a drop of precum catching on his tongue.

 

“Fuuccc..” he said, incapable of forming a coherent thought while Benny’s mouth was that damn close to his dick. Everything that had happened, the sensations, the words, the whole shabang had him feeling like an overheated carburetor in the middle of summer. “Yeah, fuck yeah…shit,” Dean answered, thinking about what it would be like to bend Benny over. He’d genuinely not even thought of it as an option when he’d imagined what it would be like but damn if he wasn’t excited to try.

 

Benny darted his tongue out to taste at Dean’s slit before spitting, dragging the new wetness down with his fingers.  He spit a few more times making sure Dean’s cock was nice and wet before easing him into his mouth, moaning at not just the taste, but the heat and weight of Dean on his tongue.  His fingers that were a bit more slick now trailed even lower to start circling at his hole.  When he felt it flutter, he tapped against it and inwardly grinned when Dean gasped.

 

“Mmm, yes. Fuck, Benny that’s it... “ Dean’s hands reached for the back of Benny’s head groaning when he slipped even further into his heated mouth. Dean spread his legs open even further, bucking his hips up off the mat to grant him more access. The sounds tearing from his throat were getting even harder to tamp down. It was all too overwhelming he couldn’t focus enough to keep quiet.

 

Thankfully, Benny didn’t seem to mind.

 

Benny moaned around Dean as he slipped further into his mouth, the tip just about to hit his throat.  He hollowed out his cheeks and hummed as his finger slipped into Dean to the first knuckle.  Benny rolled his eyes up to stare at Dean, his other hand smoothing down Dean’s stomach to help him relax.

 

Dean’s eyes flitted down, something he instantly regretted when he saw the perfection that was Benny’s mouth spread wide open over his cock. He’d been trying to keep himself in control but that image alone had him ready to break. “Shit shit shit, don’t think I’mma last much longer here, Benny.”

 

Benny gave Dean’s cock one last suck before pulling away with a loud pop, “We don’t want that now do we darlin?” he chuckled, leaning in to spit at his fingers teasing at Dean’s hole.  His finger slid a bit further to the second knuckle.  “Don’t have any lube...may have some lotion around here though.”

 

If he was thinking more clearly, Dean would have blushed. As it were he just grunted out his slight disappointment at Benny’s withdrawal and said, “My bag..left zipper pocket and hurry the fuck up.” When the other man’s brows rose, Dean just shrugged. He wasn’t a fuckin boy scout or anything, he was just optimistic.

 

Benny kissed the inside of Dean’s thigh and hurried over to Dean’s bag, finding the little bottle of lube where he said it was.  He grinned the entire way back but veered towards the stereo instead.  The music wasn’t fitting anymore and instead he changed it to his classic rock cds.  Before returning to Dean he snatched up a few towels.  “Don’t be growlin at me,” Benny snickered throwing down a towel at Dean’s head.  He got back down on the floor and put a towel under Dean’s lower back.  “Mmm, there we go,” he groaned, dragging his tongue from Dean’s hole to his balls, sucking each one into his mouth.

 

Dean hadn’t even noticed his poor disposition until Benny came closer again. He wasn’t the most patient person, and although he realized that the guy was trying to make him more comfortable, he was still anxiously awaiting the next touch. When he got it, pleasure surged beneath his skin, steadily pumping through his veins. “Holy shiiit, fuck… faster Benny.”

 

Benny licked his lips and spread the lube onto his fingers and slipped the first one with little resistance.  He pumped it in and out a few times before pushing in a second, groaning as he watched Dean practically swallow his fingers up.  “Mmm, greedy little thing ain’t ya?”

 

“Yeah, and we’d both feel better if you’d just get the fuck inside me,” Dean grunted the words out, rotating his hips trying to encourage Benny to speed things up. Normally, he was all for the foreplay, wanting to enjoy every single touch, savor every taste. But this thing.. this whatever, with Benny. It felt as if it’d been going on forever. Now that he was finally able, he really just wanted the man to fuck his brains out.

 

“Now, now sugar.  As much as I’d love to tear into you, stretch that sweet little hole of yours...we’re gonna do this my way,” he said before sucking at the base of Dean’s cock.  With the loud moan that echoed through the room he slipped in a third finger, thrusting them a bit faster and scissoring them open.

 

Dean gave in when he felt the heavy pressure of the third finger, relaxing was the only way he’d get what he wanted and his need for more was making him tense. He took a deep breath and focused on the music, keeping himself distant enough to keep from getting off and calm enough to let himself be stretched. It wasn’t long before he felt Benny brush against his prostate and his hips shot off the mat and he let out a hoarse grunt. “Okay, Okay, your way it is,” he moaned trembling around the thick intrusion of Benny’s fingers.

 

“Don’t you worry sweetheart, you’re almost there,” Benny murmured, watching his fingers disappear into Dean’s hole with fascination.  He leaned in to flick his tongue at his stretched rim and moaned when Dean fluttered around him.  “I think you’re ready,” he said nearly panting.  He ripped open a condom and pushed it down onto his straining cock.  “Mmm, how you wanna do this Dean?” he asked rubbing at Dean’s prostate with a lewd smile.

 

“Ahhh, ah, ah, shiiiit. I can’t think with you doin’ that.” Dean growled, pulling his knees to his chest hoping the gesture itself would say enough. Earlier he’d found the heavy weight of Benny on his back more than a little hot, but when he looked down into those bright blue eyes, he knew that he wanted to be face to face with the man...this time. “Just get that cock inside me.”

 

Benny growled low in his throat as he stroked some lube down his cock.  He had to calm himself down or this was going to end way too fast.  Gripping the base, he felt the need simmer down just a bit as he tapped the head against Dean’s sloppy wet hole.  “Damn,” he groaned pushing into him slowly.  Benny’s heart pounded in his chest as Dean’s tight wet hole swallowed around him.  His fingers squeezed into Dean’s thighs, pushing them a bit more into the other man’s chest when he bottomed out.  “Feel so fucking good sweetheart.”

 

Dean’s breath escaped as he felt fuller than he’d ever thought possible. He sucked in a harsh lungful of air that made his chest burn when Benny stopped, having filled him completely. Eventually the air forced it’s way past his lips and he found it much easier to breathe again. “Shiiit, so fucking’ huge, Benny.”

 

Benny’s grip on his thighs kept his movement limited but Dean did what he could to swivel his hips and buck himself up and down on the thickness pushing at his insides. It must have worked at least a little, because the next thing he knew the hands on him clenched tighter and Benny began to swear, or at least he assumed they were curses. He wasn’t exactly bilingual.

 

“Oh fuck Dean!,” Benny moaned out, digging his knees into the mat he pushed his hips forward roughly, loving how tight Dean would squeeze around him each time he stretched him open.  With how much Dean was moving his hips Benny was gasping and already twitching.  He gripped Dean tight and rolled them over until Dean was on top of him.  He slapped at his ass and moaned loudly.  

 

Now that he was on top, and somewhat in control, Dean went wild. He bounced up and down on Benny’s thick cock, rotating his hips in smooth circular motions. Dean arched backward. bracing himself on his hands that were clasped tightly onto Benny’s legs. He ground his hips down, loving the way it felt to have every inch buried inside him. It nearly made his legs go numb. “Oh, fuck. That’s it. So fucking full, Benny.”

 

Benny couldn’t even muster up enough brain power to answer, the only thing leaving his mouth were pants and growls.  He finally got some control of his body and started bucking up into Dean everytime he came down.  “So close already fuck!” he groaned slapping Dean’s ass hard before digging his fingers into the flesh and helping him bounce even harder.

 

“Sshhhit, yeah. That’s it. Fuck me, right there.” A bunch of shit flew from Dean’s mouth as he got closer and closer to cumming. He could feel Benny’s cock pushing into his fucking stomach or some shit and he was surprised he’d held out as long as he did. Dean reached down, tugging on his shaft as he continued to spear himself on Benny’s dick. “Almost there.”

 

“Oh fuck...Dean...cum for me!” Benny practically roared, his back arching up from the mat as everything from the inside seemed to explode.  He was aware that he was still jack hammering up into Dean but everything else went numb as his orgasm swept over him in waves.  Blindly he reached for Dean’s cock and slapped his hand away to grip it tightly, letting Dean fuck himself on each end.

 

Just a couple rapid movements and Dean was spilling just like Benny. He grabbed tightly onto the man’s thick abs and barely kept himself upright as he thrust forward and backward until he couldn’t see anymore. White pulsed behind his eyes and he felt pleasure ripple through him like a damn tidal wave. He faintly remembered hearing a constant flow of Benny’s name escaping his lips but he could barely think straight as he flopped against his chest, panting breathlessly.

 

Benny grunted at the sudden weight on his chest but he honestly couldn’t even mind, in fact he kinda liked it.  His fingers were already moving up and down Dean’s legs and sides.  He swallowed and tried to talk a few times but just gave up and relaxed into the mat, thanking Lizzy for talking him into getting the thicker ones.  He turned his head and pressed a lazy kiss against Dean’s temple and just stayed there as their breathing evened out.

 

It was a few minutes before he could move properly again, but when he was able, Dean rolled over and let his ass fall to the mat. There was a little sting but for the most part it was painless, probably mostly due to Benny’s persistence in spreading him and the fact that he was still having an orgasmic high. “Fuuuuck, that was… shew, that was awesome.” he said, letting out a loud gust of air from his chest.

 

Benny huffed out a laugh and swallowed around his heart pounding loudly in his ears.  He kinda missed the weight and could already feel the need to pull Dean closer and snuggle the shit out of him.  But he was getting the impression Dean wouldn’t like that so much.  He sighed a little and slowly sat up to grab at a towel.  “Roll over,” he grunted, pushing at Dean’s shoulder until he finally did.  “Damn...made a mess out of you,” he grinned wiping up the lube as gently as he could.

 

Dean winced just a fraction as Benny dabbed the cloth over his rim. It wasn’t awful, but he knew he’d be sore when he got home. Hearing the man’s satisfaction was good for his ego though, Dean loved knowing he could please someone, even if it meant just letting them fuck into him nice and hard. “Yeah, it’s probably a good thing I don’t have class for a few days. Don’t know if I’d be able to hit it that hard again tomorrow.”

 

Benny laughed, running his hands slowly up Dean’s back, digging his fingers into any knots that he came across.  “You know...there is a part of this dojo I’ve never shown anyone...and I think you may really appreciate it right now,” he said before diving down to drag his tongue over his fluttering hole.  “Next time I’m eating that pretty little hole.”

 

Dean’s chest felt a little tight, in a much different way than the rest of his muscles. “Next time?” he asked. It wasn’t as if he’d put an expiration date on them or anything, but Dean had honestly just assumed it would be a one time thing. He was genuinely surprised when the words came out of Benny’s mouth, and little surprised Dean Winchester.

 

Benny froze, not knowing what that little hitch in Dean’s voice meant.  “Yeah...um...I mean if you want to of course.  You uh, won't hurt my feelings if you don’t want anything more than this,” Benny said quickly, getting up to his feet to wipe himself off.  He couldn’t help feeling a little deflated that maybe Dean didn’t want anything more with him.  That rather large tub of his would just have to soak up his bad mood again.

 

“Nah, man it’s not like that.. I just, y’know wasn’t sure.” he said with a shrug. “Not exactly like I could call this a date or something.” he added, a small chuckle escaping his lips. Dean slowly rose to his feet, doing his best to stretch his worn out muscles. “What was it you wanted to show me?”

 

Benny couldn’t help grinning as he took Dean’s hand, leading him out towards the garden.  It was a bit chilly outside but they’d only be there for a brief moment.  There was a building to the left and he quickly got the door open to usher Dean inside.  The place had started off as being a steam house but Benny was obsessed with hot tubs and this one was a beast.  With massage jets and scented bubbles….yeah he was in love with it.  “This is my pride and joy after my car,” Benny grinned.

 

Dean lowered his gaze, curiosity brimming on his tongue. “Okay, well..you wanna go first or should I?” He asked, skeptically glancing over the teal water reflecting off of the lights. His intrigue grew when he saw the collection of bath soaps;

 

Benny grinned and turned the lights down until only the bath lights were on.  The stereo was turned on low and then he turned up the jets and heater.  “Go ahead and get in, it gets warm pretty fast,” he said before grabbing up some jasmine scented soap to put into the bubbles.  He groaned when the smell hit his nose.

 

Dean was still cautious but he climbed in anyway. The warm water smacking against his skin as he stepped further into the large basin. The flowery smell would probably stay on him after he got out, but the sore muscles in his leg were already thanking him, so he could deal. “What’re you waiting for, an engraved invitation?”

 

“Oh shush,” Benny chuckled reaching in to splash some water at Dean before crawling in.  “Oooh yeah,” he groaned, sinking in up to his ears.  He stayed there for a moment, just letting the oils and hot water seep into his muscles.  Slowly, he turned towards Dean and eased over to him.  “Any muscle cramps?” he asked running his hands up Dean’s thighs.

 

“A few, my shoulders are in pretty rough shape,” he said rolling his joints in a fruitless attempt to loosen them. He should have known what to expect next, Benny’s hands running small circles over his skin and deft fingers pushing into the rough knots. “Mmmm, that’s better. Holy shit that feels good.”

 

“Good,” Benny said moving so that he was sitting behind Dean on the bench.  He manipulated the knots in Dean’s back and felt them easily dissolve under his fingers.  “So...I hate to be the one who brings this up but…” Benny forced out a laugh and let out an annoyed sigh, “I really like you Dean.”

 

“Oh yeah? I missed that while you were fucking me into the mat,” he answered with a cocky grin. Dean could practically feel the eye roll even though he couldn’t see Benny. “Yeah man, I uh.. I like you too.” Dean bit his lip suddenly feeling a little nervous. Due to his slight crush on his best friend, he’d not really dated in a while. He hoped that he still hadn’t lost his touch. “We should grab dinner after we’ve cleaned up, or...some other time.”

 

Benny smiled and gently turned Dean’s head so that he could catch his lips over his shoulder.  He hummed softly and nipped at his bottom one before sucking on it slowly.  “I’d like that a lot Dean...but you sure you can walk tonight?’ Benny asked with a sly grin.

 

He couldn’t help the wide grin that broke out on his face. Benny had made him smile in a hundred different ways and it was a little hard to get used to but Dean was enjoying it. He melted into their kiss, letting his body go a little slack. He was going to be sticky if he didn’t get washed up soon though. “Oh I’m not worried, not when I got a big strong man to carry me,” he said with a playful wink, his laughter filling the studio.

 

Benny chuckled, running his hands up and down Dean’s chest then to his stomach.  “Mmm, you’ve got a damn fine body Dean…” Benny said mouthing at Dean’s neck, nipping and sucking at random spots.  “You wanna come over to my place and we can order in?”

 

Dean tried not to flush under the compliment. The truth was he’d toned up quite a bit in just the few short weeks he’d been taking Benny’s class. He was in much better shape overall and he knew who to thank for it. It was nice that the man would get to enjoy his hard work if Dean had anything to say about it at least.

 

“Yeah, that sounds great.” he groaned, doing his best to crawl out of the tub and reach for his towel. His muscles were sore, but nothing like they’d been before the warm, relaxing bath.

 

Benny sat in the tub and watched with a slight smirk as Dean crawled out, arousal licking at him when he got a nice view of Dean’s ass.  He had no idea how long this would continue between them but damn, he’d worship that ass every chance he could.  Benny chuckled when Dean spun around and caught him oggling.

 

“What can I say cher?   I loved the view,” he grinned before standing up, giving Dean his own view of his body.

 

Dean’s breath hitched in his throat, he’d had Benny naked sure, but his mind was really focused on a million different things searching for the next spike of pleasure. Like this, he could just stare, just take in the sight of a damn good lookin man with a thick build and rippled muscle. His cock gave a healthy twitch but he turned away, knowing if he didn’t they’d never leave the goddamn studio and his stomach was empty. “C’mon, I’m hungry and I need some actual food.”

 

Benny chuckled, the words right there on his tongue but he held them back.  He did smack Dean on the ass on his way over to his towel and clothes.  They pulled on their clothes pretty quickly and Dean followed Benny out as he made sure everything was closed up for the night.  Once he had everything locked up tight, he sent an order of food to his ex, knowing she’d put his order in right away.

 

“So you in the mood for some home cooked Cajun?”

 

“Oh my God, yes. Not gonna lie, I’d eat about anything right now but that sounds amazing,” Dean answered with a smile. Watchin Benny in the kitchen was bound to be some sort of Aphrodisiac, he licked his lips as he thought about it. “Also, seeing you at work in a kitchen sounds pretty goddamn hot.”

 

“Maybe...I’ll cook for you on a real date?” he asked almost shyly, his face turning a bit red.  He tried to laugh it off and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“It’s only fair, I’d do the same for you,” he said, once the realization that Benny ordered their food dawned on him. Dean smirked, sliding his back against the cool metal of his Impala. It was a comfort to him and a constant throughout the worst and even the best times. “I mean, I’m no professional but I make a mean bacon cheese burger.”

 

“Sounds damn good to me,” Benny grinned.  “So uh, you wanna go in my car or just follow me?” he asked.

 

‘I’ll follow. Can’t just leave my baby behind,” he said with a fond pat to her hood. Dean leaned in for another kiss moaning as Benny moved closer backing him into the Impala. He wrapped his arms around the thick waist and pulled him in, nipping at the soft bottom lip and sucking on it. “Mmm,” he moaned when Benny pulled away.

 

“Keep that up cher and we’ll never get food in your belly,” he grinned pressing a few teasing kisses on Dean’s lips, pulling away each time the other man tried to make them longer.  “C’mon, we can make out some more at my house.” He pulled away rather reluctantly and hurried over to his car.  Once he was settled, he pulled his car alongside Dean’s and whistled low, their cars looked gorgeous next to each other and it brought a lewd grin to his lips.  He pulled ahead and drove at a good pace to his house.  Knowing just how protective Dean was of his car, he actually opened the garage door for him to park inside.

 

Dean grinned at the open space waiting for his baby, it felt nice to know she’d be taken care of while he was there. The neighborhood seemed nice enough, he probably wouldn’t have had too much issue leaving her locked up outside but it was still incredibly reassuring to put her in the garage. He stepped out, the excitement of the evening teasing his nerves even further. “Nice place, man.”

 

“Thank ya kindly...and ah, right on time,” Benny grinned waving as another car pulled up.  It was one of his regular drivers which he gave a 20 dollar tip to.  He grabbed up the food and headed for the door, “You comin or what?” he asked pushing the door open.

 

Dean shook his head and followed Benny inside with a huge grin.

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
